Ikasame
Ikasame is the creation of the Shinto deity Susanoo. His duty is to protect the oceans and all life that resides in them. Ikasame is a ranged fighter, and uses both his mastery of oceanic creatures and his skills in water manipulation to push enemies back and control the battlefield. Origin During the Second World War, many countries were racing to be the first to develop a nuclear weapon of mass destruction. Japan was one of these countries, and contrary to what is written in the history books, their efforts progressed past the laboratory stage. Their first and only test, dubbed "Ikari Same Bakudan" (Anger Shark Bomb), was conducted in the South China Sea. The bomb ravaged the area; all of the surrounding sea life was either disintegrated immediately, or stricken with radiation poisoning. What was once the territory of life had been conquered by death. At the sight of this destruction, Susanoo, the Shinto god of the sea, was filled with fury. The Japanese had infected his domain with their arrogance and greed. He vowed to make them pay for their transgressions. Focusing his power, Susanoo created a horrifying abomination. The beast resembled the long-extinct helicoprion shark. It had a wicked, spiraling jaw, a bestial, yet quasi-humanoid posture, buzzing tooth whorls sitting in its gills, and a right arm made of rock with a wicked stag-horn coral tip. He named this creature "Ikasame", to forever remind the Japanese of their actions. Susanoo was pleased with what he had created. He sent the creature to the South China Sea. Now the Japanese would be fully aware of their mistake. Stats Height: 95 meters Weight: 65,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attack(s): Tail Thwack; Kicks; Uppercut Secondary Attack(s): Swing, Batter, Swing Primary Weapon(s):''' Whorl Launch; Crimson Remembrance; Japan's Retribution '''Secondary Weapon(s): Tsunami; Krill Swarm Energy Style: Stamina/Elemental Affinity (Water) Energy System: Ikasame gains energy very slowly when on land. If he is in water, then his energy regenerates at an expedited rate. Ranged Combat: Ikasame has a vast array of ranged attacks to push enemies back while dealing massive amounts of damage. These attacks are: - Whorl Launch: Ikasame fires buzzsaw-like tooth whorls from his gill slits. These function similar to Gigan's flying discs in Godzilla: Final Wars. This attack is "restricted" by an ammo counter. - Crimson Remembrance: Ikasame fires a constant cyclone of red-tinted water from his mouth. This is to remind the Japanese of the blood they spilled. - Japan's Retribution: Ikasame fires a single nuclear fireball from his mouth. This attack will make the Japanese feel the pain of those they massacred. - Tsunami (in water only): Ikasame manipulates the water in front of him to create a powerful wave. This pushes enemies back and can even knock them down. - Krill Swarm (in water only): Ikasame pulls a swarm of Krill from the ocean and flings it at an opponent. Though, weak in terms of damage, it disorients kaiju for a short period of time. Grappling: Ikasame can hoist up most kaiju with ease. If an opponent is exceptionally heavy, Ikasame will resort to simply limiting their ability to move or fight back. Ikasame has three main grappling attacks: 1. Ikasame stabs an opponent with his coral appendage. While the opponent is stabbed, Ikasame "revs up" his bottom jaw and digs it into the opponent. He then unsheathes his arm from the opponent and kicks them down. for kaiju of all weights 2. Ikasame stabs the opponent with his coral appendage. He then hoists them up, spins them around, and finally pushes them off with a powerful thrust. for kaiju with low to medium weights 3. Ikasame grabs the opponent, tosses them up in the air, and them swings down at them with his coral appendage (like a flat tennis serve) for kaiju with low weights Melee Combat: Ikasame has slow and relatively basic melee attacks. They do not deal massive amounts of damage, and only serve to push enemies back in order for Ikasame to utilize his wide array of ranged attacks. These basic attacks include tail thwacks, punches, and kicks. His one unique and exceptionally powerful melee attack is: -''' Swing, Batter, Swing:' Ikasame stretches back his coral arm and "swings" it into an enemy with great force, knocking them down and sliding them forward. '''Weaknesses:' Ikasame is performs poorly in the melee department. In a close quarters fight, Ikasame would be overwhelmed by any swift melee moves, since Ikasame's melee attacks are meant to be slow and devastating, in order to give him enough space from the opponent to use ranged attacks. See Also Ikasame/Gallery Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju